AFTERMATH
by Ladywolvesbayne
Summary: Después de S01E16 Failsafe: El comportamiento de Wally comienza a preocupar a sus amigos, y no es capaz de admitir frente a ninguno de ellos lo que está sintiendo. Tal vez, Artemis sea la única capaz de sacarle la verdad, aunque sea a golpes. ONESHOT.


**THIS IS NOT A COMEBACK OF ANY SORT, JUST FOR YOU TO KNOW**

**FANDOM:** Young Justice (TV Series, 2011)

**Seteado a partir de los eventos del S01E16 "Failsafe"**

**Pairing:** Wally West-Kid Flash/Artemis Crock-Artemis

**Rating:**T (PG16, un poco por lenguaje)

**Length:**10.045 palabras

**Genre:** Indefinido, hay un poco de angst, un poco de drama, un poco de romance...

**Spoilers:**Uno o dos. Nada grave. Si no viste hasta el 16, probablemente, muchos.

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de "Failsafe", Wally está actuando un poco extraño. No admite su temor, ni siquiera a Black Canary, y su estado de negación alcanza un nivel que empieza a asustar a los otros miembros del equipo; especialmente, a su mejor amigo, Robin. Pero todos saben bien que si alguien puede sacarle la verdad a Wally, aunque sea a puñetazos, ésa es Artemis... aunque, tal vez, ella le saque la verdad, y algo más. Algo que no está segura de querer escuchar de los labios de Wally West.

**AFTERMATH (REPERCUSIONES)**

_(soundtrack: "If Today was your Last Day" - Nickelback-)_

_Era más que evidente._

Robin cerró la puerta del refrigerador con un gruñido.

Artemis y M'Gann estaban detrás de él, en la mesada central de la cocina, haciendo sus tareas. O más bien, explicándole a Conner un par de cosas respecto de la mitosis celular. Hasta los jóvenes superhéroes deben cumplir con las tareas de sus otras identidades, y si había algo más duro que un muro de concreto, seguramente, era la cabeza de Conner. Nadie quería que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se quedara atrás, si podían darle una mano. Los tres se volvieron a ver hacia el refrigerador en el instante que oyeron el sonido apesadumbrado de Robin, y se quedaron esperando a que dijera algo sobre eso.

No los decepcionó:

—... no me gusta esto. —dijo, muy bajito— Ha estado actuando así desde... ¿Cuándo? —

Todos supieron exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

—Desde hace siete semanas. —dijo M'Gann, quien llevaba mejor la cuenta.

—No es el mismo. —repuso Robin, bajando la cabeza. Abrió su soda dietética y se echó un traguito, antes de acercarse a la mesada para apoyarse de espaldas a sus amigos, todavía cabizbajo— Yo sé que Wally es muy hiperactivo y no se puede estar quieto, pero todo este comportamiento ya hace un buen rato que me está preocupando. No puede ser sano. —

— ¿Chico Bocón te preocupa? —dijo Artemis, con cierto tono sarcástico— ¡Vamos! Sí, puede ser un poco "creepy" que se la pase todo el día entrenando y estudiando, pero yo personalmente prefiero eso a tenerlo todo el día diciendo estupideces a bocajarro. O comiendo. —

Artemis fue directa y no vaciló en decir lo que tenía en la mente, aunque ella fue la primera en bajar la mirada a su cuaderno de notas, y se mordió el labio inferior después de hablar. Porque era cierto, más allá de que lo hubiera dicho en son de hacer su comentario irónico del día, lo que Wally estaba haciendo... _lo __que __se __estaba __haciendo __a __sí __mismo_, no era bueno. No iba a decirlo en voz alta, pero hasta ella empezaba a tener un poco de miedo de la actitud de su compañero.

_Un poco, también, porque sentía que ella misma era culpable de algo._

—... Robin tiene razón. Wally no se encuentra bien. —dijo M'Gann, preocupada.

— ¿Has escuchado sus pensamientos? —preguntó Conner, mirándola con gran atención.

Artemis y Robin también se volvieron a verla, esperando algo más esclarecedor de los labios de la joven marciana, pero hasta ella tuvo que hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y se abrazó a sí misma, con tristeza.

— ¡No, no! Yo no... no quiero hacerle eso. No sería correcto, no me atrevo a... —empezó.

Conner le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la atrajo más cerca suyo, entendió a la perfección los motivos que hicieron correr ese escalofrío imperceptible por la espalda de su novia. M'Gann aún se culpaba por lo que había pasado en esa simulación psíquica de combate, probablemente no terminaría nunca de recuperarse de las cicatrices mentales. Y ahora, también era muy posible que empezara a culparse por lo que Wally estaba haciendo.

En las últimas cuatro misiones, M'Gann había estado muy reacia a establecer el vínculo mental con sus compañeros, y cuando lo conseguía, todos eran capaces de percibir su miedo e inseguridad. Black Canary seguía trabajando con los chicos, con todos ellos. Especialmente, con Wally, quien por obvio era el que más necesitaba de su atención en vista de las conclusiones a las que había llegado con sus entrevistas individuales y las sesiones de sus propios amigos.

Pero la mejoría obtenida en Kid Flash, específicamente, era bastante relativa. Insustancial.

—Está bien, M'Gann, no te preocupes. Sólo era curiosidad. —respondió Conner, conteniendo a la chica con un abrazo más estrecho, para que se sintiera mejor. Le acarició discretamente la mano, por debajo del nivel de la mesada— No era mi intención molestarte, en serio. —

Ella suspiró largamente, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del muchacho.

Conner alzó la vista y miró a Robin, quien tenía una expresión ligeramente ausente en el rostro.

—... ¿No ha hablado contigo, tampoco? —dijo, impaciente.

— ¿Estaría así si hubiera hablado con Wally sobre sus problemas? No. No ha querido decirme nada, él insiste en que todo está bien. ¿Sabes qué me dijo el otro día, cuando le pregunté qué tanta actividad de repente? —comentó Robin, encogiéndose de hombros. Esperó a que todos le miraran, de nuevo, y tras otro suspiro, les contó:— Me contestó que sólo quiere entrenar más duro para ser un buen héroe. Para estar a la altura de todos nosotros. —

—... aún si fuera por eso, hay otras formas. —insistió M'Gann, con la voz rota.

Artemis aspiró profundamente, y se levantó con rapidez de su banqueta, incómoda. Hizo una mueca con los labios, y se puso a recoger sus cosas, aunque estaba un poco indecisa; no sabía bien si seguir oyendo la conversación, o si irse a su habitación. O a su casa, en Ciudad Gótica. No, no quería volver allí en ese instante. Bueno, tal vez. Pero sentía que debía quedarse en la Cueva.

… _¿Donde estaba Wally?_

No, definitivamente, no era por eso.

—Se me está haciendo tarde, Black Canary me espera para entrenar. —dijo, por toda excusa.

Así que la joven rubia recogió todos sus útiles y procedió a abandonar la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos la estaban mirando. Prácticamente, salió de allí corriendo, y sólo quedó la estela dorada de su cabello doblando en la puerta, con el sonido de sus pasos agitados.

Cuando ya no la oyeron más, Robin suspiró y dijo:

—... ¿Sólo soy yo, o ella también está actuando raro? —

M'Gann se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, sin ganas:

— ¡Hola, M'Gann! Artemis fue la primera del equipo en "morir" frente a mis... nuestros ojos, quiero decir; no ha hablado con nadie de lo sucedido esa vez, supongo que ella también está un poco inestable. ¿Creen que se sienta... culpable, por algo? —

—... Wally estaba muy enojado cuando ella "murió". —dijo Conner, con una mirada ausente.

Los tres jóvenes héroes se miraron entre sí un momento, pensativos.

No había que ser ningún genio para entender lo que había quedado en el aire, ni precisaban de algún vínculo mental para compartir la misma idea. De alguna manera, empezaron a sospecharlo, era como la vaga sensación de que algo se les había estado escapando, y lo notaban cuando era demasiado tarde. Robin descartó la lata de su soda dietética en la basura una vez que se la terminó, y M'Gann volvió a mirar el libro de biología que tenía en frente.

Conner, por otro lado, exhaló un bufido entre dientes.

A él no se le daba bien eso de hablar con las personas. La gente lo exasperaba. Especialmente, gente como Wally, que estaba siempre tan feliz y no podía permanecer quieto un segundo. Él no hablaría con Kid Flash sobre sus problemas, no podía solo ni siquiera con sus propios asuntos.

Pero hasta Superboy, con todo y su cabeza dura, entendía que algo no andaba nada bien.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Artemis abrazó sus libros, y caminó muy rápido por los pasillos, buscando el camino a su habitación. Aunque la Cueva no estaba diseñada para que un grupo de personas viviera permanentemente allí, al menos había espacios que podían ser utilizados como cuartos privados, y cada quien se había adueñado de uno. Todos necesitaban un templo. Batman no les negó la propuesta cuando los seis se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer la petición.

La joven rubia dio la vuelta en un recodo, escuchando un golpeteo rítmico...

Se detuvo ante la entrada del gimnasio, con los libros apretados contra el pecho.

_Wally._

Así que ahí estaba. Muy concentrado. Casi furioso. Iluminado por sólo uno de los muchos reflectores del salón de entrenamiento, golpeando incansablemente el saco de box con apenas los puños vendados. Black Canary lo supervisaba, de brazos cruzados a un lado de la escena, casi oculta en las sombras. Artemis no pudo evitar notar que la piel del joven estaba cubierta de sudor, pero su respiración agitada se mantenía en perfecta sincronía, como si no hubiera movido un músculo.

¿Cómo lograba sudar tanto, sin siquiera alterarse? Tal vez era una cosa propia de los corredores. En su rostro, en sus ojos verdes, había una sombra de impaciencia... como si golpear no fuera suficiente. No estaba satisfecho.

_Como si nada de lo que hiciera fuera suficiente._

Incluso la entrenadora tenía una expresión indescifrable en su bello rostro.

—Está bien, Wally, ya es suficiente por hoy. —le dijo Black Canary, y se acercó a él.

Wally se detuvo al instante, y retrocedió. Se volvió hacia su mentora y sonrió de medio lado, con los puños en alto, saltando ligeramente en el sitio. Sus moléculas seguían vibrando, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas era poderosa.

— ¿Es tu turno, preciosa? —respondió, esperando un _match_de combate con ella.

—No, —repuso la mujer rubia, con tono serio— es hora de que te duches y vayas a descansar. —

Él abrió mucho la boca y frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Vamos, si aún puedo continuar! —retrucó Wally, con un quejido. Lanzó un par de puñetazos más al aire, y fingió que esquivaba algunos, sin borrarse esa sonrisa intrépida de los labios— ¡Podría contigo en este momento, no estoy cansado! —

—Wally, basta. —Black Canary alzó un poco la voz, y le atrapó los puños en el aire— Basta. Has estado cuatro horas haciendo esto, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más antes de que yo llegara. Tienes que comer e ir a dormir, después de ducharte. Quiero que descanses. —

— ¡Pero...! —

—Has perdido mucho peso. No creas que no lo he notado. —

Wally West no pudo argumentar nada esa vez. Su rostro se puso serio, y se soltó de los puños de su mentora, con un movimiento suave. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, y se miró en los grandes espejos que rodeaban la habitación por el lado izquierdo. Sí, ella estaba en lo cierto. Se notaba más liviano, ligero; pero también sentía su cuerpo más fibroso y atlético, sus músculos más elásticos y trabajados. Mejor formado, incluso más que antes; los efectos de su entrenamiento intensivo. Bueno, él era bastante alto, ¿No? Mientras la ecuación no se desbalanceara, estaba todo bien. Pero, sí. Se veía un poco más delgado. No es que le preocupara eso, es que no era la primera persona que se lo decía.

Su madre también se dio cuenta, hacía un par de semanas:

"_¿Estás comiendo bien, Wally? Porque estás muy flaquito, cariño. ¿Te sientes bien?"_

Artemis se escondió en el pasillo, apoyándose contra la pared, y siguió escuchando.

—... bueno, necesitaba perder algunas libras, ¡Ahora soy puro músculo! A las chicas les encanta eso. Tú seguro sabes, eres una chica. —

Black Canary suspiró largamente, con los ojos cerrados.

—... Wally, ya no sé cómo hablar de esto contigo. —empezó, con tono cansado— Mañana tenemos sesión, y espero que traigas la sinceridad contigo, DE VERDAD necesito que entiendas que no estás bien... anímicamente. Y ya han pasado siete semanas desde el incidente. No puedes esconderte tras un saco de box o un par de zapatos aerodinámicos por siempre. Y si no lo enfrentas, temo que continúes haciéndote daño. —

Wally dibujó otra vez en sus labios esa sonrisa pícara y orgullosa, y se golpeó el pecho con la mano abierta, entre risitas:

—No te preocupes por mí, preciosa. Lo tengo todo bajo control. —respondió, usando su tono de flirteo con la maestra, sin miedo— El trabajo duro es parte de ser un héroe, ¿Cierto? —

Artemis cerró los ojos con fuerza, entre irritada y acomplejada, y salió corriendo de aquel sitio sin hacer ruido, decidida a entrar a su cuarto por fin. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero era verdad: Black Canary ya lo había dicho, y ella lo había notado. Wally estaba perdiendo peso, y alegría. Ya no decía tantas tonterías como antes. Ni siquiera se molestaba en pelear con ella por estupideces, como siempre, ni se empeñaba en hacerla quedar en ridículo, como en otras oportunidades hubiera ADORADO hacer.

No pudo evitar sentir que ella tenía algo de culpa por eso.

_Como si le debiera algo..._

Porque, en las misiones que sucedieron al accidente de entrenamiento, las verdaderas misiones, Wally siempre se aseguraba de hacer equipo con ella, y de recibir todos los golpes en su lugar. Tampoco es como si a él nunca le hubiera importado la seguridad de un miembro de su equipo, o nunca la hubiera protegido antes... pero tampoco es como si ella no hubiera notado esa actitud tan diferente, y lo mucho que eso le empezaba a preocupar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aqualad volvió pronto, a pesar de que había sido invitado por el Rey Orin a una fiesta especial en Atlantis, en honor del cumpleaños del Príncipe. Tuvo oportunidad de ver a la Reina y su vientre que poco a poco empezaba a hincharse con la nueva vida que llevaba dentro, el heredero del trono; y de saludar a sus amigos, Garth y Tula, a los que ya había empezado a echar de menos otra vez. Los chicos pensaron que había pedido permiso para irse por unos días, pero en lugar de eso, volvió en la misma jornada.

El equipo se reunió en la sala común a comer _hot-dogs_, para celebrar las buenas nuevas.

Wally ya se había tragado quince, y competía con Conner a ver quién comía más.

Artemis, sólo había podido con dos.

_Desde la tarde, sentía un hueco profundo en el estómago, que sabía que no era del tipo que se llenaba con comida._

Cuando la joven rubia iba a tomar el tercer _hot-dog_, vio que Wally examinaba la mesa ratona con ansiedad, buscando más. Le tendió la comida que tenía en la mano, y se la ofreció. Le dijo que no tenía hambre, y que podía quedárselo si quería. Él la miró como si sospechara de que el _hot-dog_ tuviera una salchicha envenenada o mayonesa en mal estado...

Pero, al final, se encogió de hombros y aceptó la ofrenda.

Pasaron el resto de la cena y hasta bastante tarde, conversando animadamente mientras la pantalla del televisor les brindaba sonido e imagen de fondo. M'Gann se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, y recordó que había preparado un postre helado con una receta nueva, y lo compartió con sus amigos. Wally se comió más de la mitad, ansiosamente, porque el chocolate era su perdición. Y cuando terminó de devorarse el postre, se puso en pie y en un parpadeo recogió todo lo que había en la mesa, aduciendo que no podía permitir que _"__Megalicious__"_ hiciera todo el trabajo sola, como siempre.

Gradualmente, el equipo se retiró a dormir, felices de poder tener una noche tranquila.

Una por una, las luces de la Cueva se apagaron, y el silencio creció de pronto en la montaña.

_Pero no por mucho tiempo._

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Artemis no podía dormir.

Bueno, por lo general, solía tenerla difícil para dormirse, pero esa noche fue especialmente difícil.

Se dio cuenta de ello cuando vio en el reloj digital las 4:00 AM marcadas en rojo.

—... no, no, no... —gruñó, aplastando la cara contra las cobijas— … en dos horas debo ir a la escuela, no me hagas esto, serotonina... —

Dio un par de vueltas más en su cama, hasta que se convenció de que no funcionaría.

Con un gruñido, la joven arquera pateó las sábanas a un lado, y se levantó de la cama con un salto. ¿Y si salía a caminar un poco? ¿O a practicar un par de tiros? Ya estaba desvelada, de todos modos. Seguir despierta hasta las seis no le haría ningún daño, así como no sufriría por pasar un día entero sin dormir. Los entrenamientos de su padre eran mucho más duros que eso.

Salió al pasillo y sus pies la guiaron inconscientemente hasta la sala común, desde donde pudo ver que había una luz encendida en la cocina.

_Se detuvo en seco. ¿Quién podía ser, a esa hora?_

Se alisó un poco el cabello, que le caía largo y suelto sobre los hombros y a los costados de rostro, y se estiró un poco la camiseta sin mangas que usaba para dormir, para que le cubriera un poco las rodillas. Dios, ¿Por qué no se puso los shorts? Claro, porque no esperaba que hubiera otra alma dando vueltas. Rogó que fuera M'Gann.

Mala suerte. Era Wally.

Lo encontró sentado a la mesada, con un vaso de leche tibia y la lata de las galletas de M'Gann entre las manos. Artemis pensó en dar media vuelta y volver a su cuarto inmediatamente, pero él levantó la vista y la descubrió.

—Hey.—la saludó, con verdadera sorpresa, pero con esa sonrisa pícara de siempre— ¿Me extrañas tanto, que no puedes esperar a verme en la mañana? —

Artemis puso los ojos en blanco, y bufó:

—Ya quisieras, Baywatch. —le respondió, antes de dar media vuelta para irse.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Puedo vivir con eso. —la vio partir, y se levantó rápidamente de la banqueta para cruzarse en el camino de la chica, veloz como el rayo. Su sonrisa radiante hizo que Artemis levantara la vista, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Demasiado impresionada por la grandiosidad del _Wall-man_ a las cuatro de la madrugada? —

_Cerca. Wally estaba demasiado cerca. _

Artemis no pudo pensar rápido en una respuesta...

—De repente, hay demasiada gente en este lugar. —acabó por decir, algo nerviosa.

Ella quiso rodearlo para continuar su huida, pero el joven pelirrojo puso rápidamente un brazo en su camino, agitando la lata de galletas ante la chica. Artemis retrocedió un paso, dándose cuenta de que había caído en el círculo vicioso de Wally West, y estaba atrapada.

—... oh, vamos. ¿Problemas para dormir? —insistió él, bajando un poco la cabeza.

La chica rubia levantó la barbilla, para mirarlo, y puso los brazos en jarras, molesta.

¿Para qué iba a mentirle? Sólo lograría que él siguiera burlándose.

—... probablemente. —respondió, medio gruñendo— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —

—Leche y galletas. Pero son las últimas que hay, y son mías. —él escondió un poco la lata, celoso.

—... como sea, creo que sólo voy a probar los míticos beneficios de la leche tibia. —

Artemis le dio la espalda y regresó a la cocina. Un viento le movió los cabellos violentamente, y antes de que volviera a poner un pie en la otra habitación, Wally ya había servido un vaso con leche y lo dejó sobre la mesada, tibio. Un ligero vapor brotaba de la leche. La chica se quedó un poco impresionada, es decir; a ella no le tomó ni cinco segundos volver, así que...

— ¿Cómo... la calentaste tan rápido? —le preguntó, mientras miraba el vaso con desconfianza.

—... bueno, es bastante simple hasta para ti: el calor es un efecto de la energía cinética, partículas en movimiento. Sostuve el vaso en mi mano durante un parpadeo, mientras hacía vibrar sus moléculas hasta que la leche alcanzó la temperatura justa. —le explicó, haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con la mano. Lanzó otra galleta a su boca y la masticó con rapidez, mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la joven rubia y su atuendo nocturno. Volvió a señalarla con la mano, irónico— Entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Es la nueva moda de la chica inocente? No engañas a nadie con eso, ¿Sabes? —

Ella frunció más el ceño y se bebió un buen trago de leche antes de contestar:

— ¿Qué te importa? Yo no me río de tus estúpidas camisetas. —

—Hey, ¡Mis camisetas no son estúpidas! Tú eres la que lleva un camisolín de Hello Kitty. —

Artemis sintió que las mejillas se le ponían muy calientes, y se volvió a mirar en otra dirección, porque no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de eso, y menos con él. Por un lado, sintió una pequeña chispa de alegría al saber que estaba en presencia del viejo Wally por un rato, pero lo peor fue saber que no podía devolver el comentario usando el atuendo del chico, porque él traía puestos sus pantalones de dormir y una de esas camisetas de manga corta amarillas y chillonas que prácticamente eran su marca registrada.

—... no es un camisolín. Es una camiseta. —lo corrigió. Se terminó la leche de un trago, y dejó el vaso en la encimera, con un golpecito— Para un _playboy_ que sabe todo acerca de chicas, que no conozcas la diferencia entre un pijama y un camisolín es verdaderamente decepcionante. —

—Oh, ¿Te decepciona eso de mí? —

—Wally, muchas cosas de ti me decepcionan, pero no te lo digo para no herir tus sentimientos. —se burló ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica por encima de su hombro— Que te atragantes con tus galletas, yo me largo. —

—... y te soltaste el cabello. —

Artemis se detuvo en la puerta, creyendo que había escuchado mal. Se apoyó en el marco, y volvió la cabeza de nuevo, para mirarlo:

— ¿Qué dijiste? —le preguntó, con aire combativo.

—Que te soltaste el cabello. Así no me asustas, ya no te pareces a la niña que se chupó diez limones. ¿Sabes qué? Mi tía Iris dice que peinarse tan fuerte hace que se te cierren los poros y te salgan granos. ¿No te preocupa eso? —

—... y ese comentario es relevante porque... —

Wally se encogió de hombros, jugando vacíamente con una galleta entre los dedos.

—Nunca te había visto con el pelo suelto, es todo. —acabó por decir, al cabo de un momento.

Incluso para él, esa respuesta fue lenta.

Artemis aflojó un poco el ceño fruncido, sintiendo otra vez la parálisis en todo el cuerpo. Como cuando él apareció delante de su persona, cortándole el paso, y tuvo por un instante su aliento cálido de galletas de nuez en el rostro. Un estertor le subió por el estómago, mientras le sostenía la mirada y veía que la chispa de alegría se escapaba gradualmente de los profundos ojos verdes del muchacho. Parecía que la sombra de insatisfacción crecía en su mirada conforme cada paso que ella daba, alejándose de él.

_Pudo sentirlo, otra vez, como en la tarde._

La chica tragó saliva, y se pasó unos mechones dorados detrás de la oreja, con la vista fija en el piso.

—Bueno, ahora ya me viste. Si se lo dices a alguien, tendré que matarte. Buenas noches, Baywatch.—volvió a decir ella, pero no se fue.

Wally dejó la lata de galletas (vacía) sobre la encimera, y se apoyó en el mueble, de brazos cruzados.

—... ¿De verdad quieres irte a dormir? —le preguntó, en tono algo ansioso.

—... son las cuatro de la mañana, Wally. —fue su débil defensa, mientras intentaba evitar esa mirada inquisidora, con aquel extraño brillo de esmeralda— Y no sé si te acuerdas, pero los dos tenemos clases dentro de unas horas. No que me importe lo que haces con tu vida, pero, ¿No deberías estar en tu cama ya? Hasta tú duermes a veces. —

—Bueno, no. No duermo. No he dormido en semanas. —

Esa respuesta la dejó con las palabras en la boca, y no fue capaz de replicarle nada. Incluso el Chico Bocón se dio el lujo de permanecer en silencio, simplemente observándola. Dios, ¿Podía ser más linda? Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Artemis estaba despeinada y mal vestida, pero ésa era la verdadera Artemis, la chica debajo de la actitud de perra y de las ganas de molerlo a golpes. Okay, sí, tal vez esa Artemis vestida con su camiseta de Hello Kitty también podía darle una paliza y quería hacerlo, pero él se dejaría golpear con todo gusto, mientras pudiera seguir viéndola.

Es que...

Bueno, ya no podía negar que ella le importaba.

Iba más allá de un mero flirteo, aunque con ella casi no flirteaba.

—... Wally, ¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó Artemis, en voz baja.

—Hey, todos lo sobrellevamos de alguna manera, ¿No? Yo estoy en constante vigilia. —se excusó él, y sonrió con su picardía natural, como su estuviera hablando de una hazaña. No tuvo que especificar a qué se refería con "sobrellevar", porque supuso que una chica lista como Artemis lo adivinaría mucho más que de inmediato— Ni siquiera necesito café, ¡Sólo el apoyo de la todopoderosa azúcar! —

La joven arquera se acercó despacio hasta detenerse a un metro de distancia, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Por eso estás perdiendo peso. —

Wally se estremeció ligeramente, y por un segundo, su sonrisa se rompió.

Pero, al segundo siguiente, ya estaba allí de nuevo, y movió las cejas en un gesto seductor:

—Entonces, lo has notado. —dijo, en un intento de voz sensual— ¿Te parece sexy? —

—Déjate de tonterías, Wally, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —estalló la joven rubia, y gritó en su cara— ¿Estás matándote con entrenamiento, porque quieres ser un mejor héroe? ¿Qué estupidez es ésa? ¡Ni siquiera Robin se traga tu cuento, y es tu mejor amigo! —

Con cara de súbito horror, él le cubrió desmañadamente la boca con la mano, y la alzó rápidamente en sus brazos para sacarla de allí. Cuando Artemis se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, se sintió flotar durante menos de un segundo; de la luz pasaron a la oscuridad, y del ambiente tibio de la cocina, a un viento fresco que soplaba despacio. El muchacho dejó de correr abruptamente, y la puso en el suelo casi al instante. Los pies de la joven tocaron grava o rocas, frías, y ella tuvo que agarrarse de sus antebrazos para no caer, desorientada.

_No sabía lo que era, pero se oía vasto y profundo..._

Parpadeó varias veces, muy rápido, para aclimatar sus ojos a la semi-oscuridad de la noche.

Y vio un precipicio gigante frente a sus ojos, y el mar que rompía contra las rocas, más abajo. El ruido del agua, el rugido de las olas, era fuertísimo. Con razón no escuchaba nada. Se dio vuelta hacia el chico y lo enfrentó con el ceño muy fruncido, entre asustada y furiosa:

— ¿¡Dónde diablos estamos, Wally! —le increpó la chica, y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

— ¡Shh, no grites! ¿Qué no reconoces la costa de California? —

— ¿¡ESTAMOS EN LA COSTA OESTE! ¡VOY A MATARTE, WALLY! —

Wally dejó que ella le diera dos o tres golpes (que le dolieron), pero al final echó a reír, y retrocedió un paso o dos, para admirar la silueta blanca de la chica recortada contra la inmensidad del mar, bajo la luz de la luna llena. No se arrepentía de nada, cuando se trataba de liberar un impulso y hacer la primera cosa que le venía a la mente.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos estamos del otro lado del país, pedazo de zoquete! —volvió a gritarle ella.

—Y de nuevo, es una simple cuestión de física que hasta tú podrías entender: Superboy tiene un oído muy sensible, y estabas gritando lo bastante alto como para medio Happy Harbor despertara en mitad de la noche. —le explicó, y sacó la lengua para burlarse de la cara de limón que ella había puesto. Artemis le mostró su ceño fruncido con más vehemencia, amenazadora, y Wally se irguió más derecho, ahora con seriedad—... y además, tú y yo estábamos hablando. Dijiste un par de cosas interesantes. ¿Robin estuvo soltando la lengua? Vaya "mejor amigo", ¡Parece que ya no se puede confiar en nadie! —

—Robin dijo algo que todos ya sabíamos: estás mal, Wally. ¿Qué te pasa? —

El muchacho no se dejó _shockear_ por el comentario. En cambio, dio un suspiro largo.

Tendió su mano hacia ella, como invitándola a tomarla:

—... ven, está frío aquí. Vamos a un sitio más reparado, y entonces hablaremos. —le dijo, y le puso un poco de énfasis a su mano extendida, moviendo los dedos para convencerla— Anda, no te voy a morder. A menos que quieras, por supuesto.—

Esa sonrisa torcida la hizo rabiar, pero la tristeza en sus ojos verdes la apaciguó.

Artemis puso su mano en la de Wally, y se dejó envolver por sus brazos una vez más. Pero, en esa oportunidad, el viaje se sintió diferente, y él corrió un poco más despacio hasta su último destino de esa noche; lo bastante despacio como para que tuvieran tiempo de intercambiar una mirada entre culpable y ansiosa, cada quien pensando en lo suyo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sí, definitivamente, Robin estaba en lo cierto.

Era tan evidente, que hasta Artemis se vio envuelta en la misma negación que Wally. Todos estaban en negación, de alguna manera. Después del accidente, después de que M'Gann los hubiera absorbido en la simulación psíquica y hubieran experimentado en carne propia las muertes de sus amigos, creyendo que eran reales; incluso ella estaba NEGANDO que las cosas estaban mal, y que empeoraron en las siguientes siete semanas.

Para bien o para mal, Wally fue el único que demostró la teoría.

_Para los demás, la procesión iba por dentro._

—Me gusta venir aquí cuando necesito pensar. —comentó el joven, mientras caminaban en la arena.

—Espera, ¿Tú piensas? —se burló ella, un poco nerviosa.

Wally la miró de reojo, ofendido. No estaba de humor para intercambiar frases ingeniosas. Artemis se hizo la que no había visto esa mirada de fastidio, y continuó caminando al lado de él, mientras se abrigaba mejor con esa toalla de playa que sacaron de la cabina de un guardavidas. Caminaban muy cerca del otro, pero no tanto. Lo suficiente como para percibir el calor de sus cuerpos, pero no lo bastante como para tocar al otro.

Artemis se sentía casi que desnuda, sin su arco y flechas, o su uniforme, o... su cola de caballo.

Desnuda y _vulnerable_ ante él, que siempre parecía tan fresco como una lechuga, aunque lo hiciera quedar mal parado con cada revés que le contestaba, delante de los demás miembros del equipo. Pero, en ese momento, en que estaban a solas y ambos tenían la guardia baja, era muy distinto. Ella ya no era la cazadora fría y calculadora que podía reducir a diez enemigos por sí sola en treinta segundos, y él ya no era un papanatas que le lanzaba frases hechas a todas las chicas. Porque, bueno, Wally tenía superpoderes, y no podía desligarse de ellos.

—Al menos, uno de los dos tiene poderes y puede hacer algo si de repente... no sé, nos cae encima un calamar gigante que quiere devorarnos, o algo. —comentó Artemis, con un carraspeo, y miró hacia la costa con impaciencia.

— ¿De veras crees que puede suceder algo así, ahora? —preguntó él, irónico.

— ¿Te digo lo que creo, Wally? —la joven rubia se volvió y clavó sus ojos grises, oscuros como el mármol, en el rostro pecoso de su compañero— Creo que estás tan afectado por lo que pasó en el ejercicio de entrenamiento, que piensas que, de alguna manera, tienes que probarle algo a alguien. Robin nos dijo que le contestaste que haces todo esto para ser un mejor héroe. ¿Por qué necesitarías ser un mejor héroe, Wally? ¿Acaso lo has hecho mal hasta ahora? —

— ¿Vas a decir que tú no tienes miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena, Artemis? —

La respuesta de Wally, de nuevo, la dejó boquiabierta. La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso, idiota, ¡Es lo que haces! —insistió, irritada porque él la ignoraba.

— ¿Y qué es lo que hago, precisamente? —

—Tú sabes bien. Te matas entrenando, y el resto del día, estudiando. No te vemos la cara excepto cuando vas a buscar comida al refrigerador, o durante las misiones. Casi no sales de tu cuarto. ¡Tus notas están bajando, Wally! Lo sé. Sólo tenía que preguntar a la persona indicada, y obtuve la información. ¿Cómo es posible que, si te la pasas estudiando, entonces no logres aprobar tus exámenes? —barbotó Artemis, con la voz algo estrangulada por la impresión, hablando muy rápido— Y al principio era esporádico, pero ahora has empeorado. Los chicos están preocupados, porque no hablas, y francamente... me estoy asustando, no me... no me gusta verte así. Necesito discutir con alguien más estúpido que yo, Baywatch. ¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo? ¡Mírate...! —

La chica se detuvo a mitad del paseo, aún mirándolo a la cara.

Wally frunció un poco el ceño, sorprendido. ¿Acaso había un resplandor de lágrimas en los ojos de la Reina del Hielo? Sí, ahí estaba. Muy pequeñito, pero ella parecía tener los ojos inundados. Un nudo le subió por la tráquea, dejándolo sin habla.

—... mírate, Wally. No duermes. No descansas. Estás demacrado. —quiso alzar las manos, para tocar el rostro de su joven compañero, pero no lo hizo. Prefirió apretar los puños en la toalla, ajustándola sobre sus hombros— ¿Por qué te haces esto? No me vengas con el cuento de que quieres mejorar, porque es pura porquería. Yo sé que hay más. Lo sé, porque yo también lo he estado sintiendo, no creas que no me ha afectado. —

—... hey, ¿Quién eres tú, y qué hiciste con Artemis? ¡Ella no habla así, como si tuviera corazón! —se rió Wally, con un sarcasmo doloroso.

La chica enfureció, y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

_Se la limpió con un gesto desmañado, y en la distracción, dirigió su puño cerrado hacia la mejilla pecosa de Wally, obligándolo a retroceder dos pasos. _

Artemis estaba respirando muy rápido cuando le pegó, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico. Como cuando se quedó sola en las tuberías de ventilación de la Cueva, mientras los Rojos se apoderaban de sus amigos, dejándola completamente sola. Wally frenó el segundo golpe con su mano abierta, y el puño de la chica se estrelló en su palma, con un sonido seco. Dejó a la chica caer sobre su pecho. Artemis ahogó un grito lleno de frustración, tristeza y dolor sobre su ropa, que no sonó tan fuerte como parecía.

Wally la abrazó entonces, y la sostuvo así por un rato, mientras ella lloraba contra su camiseta.

_¿Quién iba a decir que Artemis, la mortífera arquera, podía llorar?_

Le acarició los cabellos un instante, enredando despacio sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras doradas, y esperó a que la joven se desahogara y a que el dolor que le palpitaba en la mejilla por fin remitiera, y se animó a poyar su propia barbilla sobre la coronilla de Artemis, en completa paz.

Se quedó viendo el océano por un momento.

Sintió los brazos de Artemis apretarse un poco en torno a su cintura, como insegura...

_¿Insegura, __ella? __Vamos. __Eso __era __imposible_.

—... me estás asustando, Wally. —susurró ella, cuando por fin se apartó un poco, y se limpió las lágrimas con el borde de la toalla, para hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido. Ya no podía aguantar tener aquello atorado en la garganta, tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas— Hoy te vi, entrenando con Black Canary. Y me pareció que estaba viendo a otra persona. El que golpeaba el saco de box no eras tú, no era el Wally West que conozco y me irrita tanto. No soy la única que se siente así, los chicos también están muy preocupados por ti. —

—... lo que le dije a Robin es cierto: quiero ser mejor héroe. Porque... —empezó él, a media voz. Por un instante, se detuvo a pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir. Podía entregarse en bandeja de plata y sufrir el rechazo de su vida, pero, ¿Acaso no era una prueba de valor, tomar el riesgo?— Artemis, cuando "moriste" en la simulación, me sentí... me sentí devastado. Y me aferré a la esperanza de que el haz de luz alienígena fuera un transportador y no un rayo de desintegración, porque pensar en la posibilidad de que estuvieras viva aún me daba motivos para seguir adelante. ¿Lo entiendes? Todo lo que ocupaba mi mente, en esos momentos, era _"__no __la __protegiste, __Wally__"_. _"__No __la __protegiste, __y __tienes __que __rescatarla.__"_ Pero no pude hacer nada. Soy uno de los tres seres humanos más rápidos de la Tierra, y no pude hacer nada. —

Artemis alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos verdes, sufrientes; sus manos blancas y más pequeñas apenas apoyadas sobre el pecho del muchacho.

Él aún la sostenía por los hombros, un ligero temblor sacudía sus dedos.

—... Wally, era sólo una simulación. —insistió la chica, aunque sabía que era tonto decirle eso.

¿Es que ella no lo entendía?

_¡Bien! Si lo quería más directo, tal vez tendría que hacerle un dibujo._

Iba a ser muy feo si ella lo rechazaba en ese momento, pero no pudo pensar en nada más:

— ¡Pero yo pensé que estabas muerta! ¡Maldita sea, Artemis, pensé que te había perdido! Fue como si una parte de mí hubiera muerto contigo, en aquel momento. —espetó el muchacho, en voz más alta. Ella se quedó de nuevo con la boca abierta, incapaz de responderle por un momento. Wally la abrazó de nuevo, fuertemente, y continuó:— Quiero ser un mejor héroe, para poder protegerte, siempre. No soportaría perderte de verdad. Porque me importas, he estado tratando de hallar un modo de decirte esto desde hace tres semanas. Pero, claro, ¡No podía encontrar un escenario en el cual no te mataras de risa a mis costillas, y me dijeras que soy un tonto! ¡O en que me avergonzaras delante del resto del equipo! —

La chica se quedó definitivamente muda, con los ojos muy abiertos y la barbilla apretada contra el hombro de él, mirando hacia las luces de la ciudad. ¿Qué podía decir? No encontraba palabras. Wally era alto y delgadito, pero era lo suficientemente cálido como para mantenerla tibia a ella, y lo bastante grande como para envolverla entera, y cumplir su promesa.

_Wally quería protegerla. _

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo, las últimas semanas.

Artemis volvió a levantar los brazos, rodeando de nuevo la cintura del muchacho y lo apretó fuerte, justo como él la estaba apretando a ella. Buscó la seguridad de su cuello, para esconder el rostro una vez más, y aspiró el suave aroma de su colonia de baño, ésa que olía a brisa fresca de verano. Las moléculas en el cuerpo del joven dejaron de vibrar en tensión gradualmente, cuando él se convenció de que no iba a pasar nada realmente "malo".

—... por favor, Artemis. No te rías de lo que acabo de decir. Vas a pagarme el psiquiatra por el resto de tu vida, si lo haces. Quiero que sepas que contribuirías a un terrible daño emocional, más de lo que ya lo haces todos los días. —

—... no me reiría de ti cuando te pones tan serio, Baywatch. —le dijo ella, en un susurro bajito.

Wally se obligó a soltarla un poco, pero no pudo sonreír. No todavía.

Levantó la mano, y muy despacio, y tocó los mechones de cabello dorado que caían a los lados del rostro de la chica. Movió algunos detrás de su oreja, admirando en silencio la perfección de su piel morena. Nunca la había mirado tan de cerca, a decir verdad, ni había apreciado lo ligeramente oblicuos que eran sus ojos, o lo bonitos que eran. Su cerebro hizo las cuentas muy rápido, como siempre, y notó que ella no era completamente caucásica. ¿Padre o madre orientales, tal vez? ¡Vaya! Artemis era de raza mixta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sin embargo, su cabello era naturalmente rubio, y precioso. No parecía que se lo pintara.

_En ese momento fue cuando el corazón empezó a latirle muy rápido, cuando se dio que ella lo estaba mirando como si esperase algo más._

Se puso completamente rojo.

¿Estaba esperando un beso? ¿En serio? No... ¡Vaya! No sabía qué hacer.

Era estúpido, ¿Verdad que sí? Años esperando por una oportunidad así, para que una chica linda lo mirase con esa ansiedad y le rogara un beso así, sin decirle nada. Se puso nervioso más allá de lo que podía controlar, y se preguntó si eso de hecho estaba pasando. Porque, ¡Vamos! ¿Artemis? ¡Ella no era esa clase de chica, y hasta Wally se daba cuenta! _"__Hey, __ella __podrá __patearte __el __trasero __cuando __quiera __y __fingir __que __no __le __importa __nada, __pero __sigue __siendo __una __chica, __y __apuesto __a __que __tiene __sentimientos. __Al __fin __y __al __cabo, __¿No __eres __tú __el __que __tenía __miedo __de __ser __rechazado?__"_ le dijo una voz, en su mente. Kid Flash gruñó algo para sus adentros, y frunció un poco el ceño, apenas perceptiblemente. "_Apuesto __a __que __hasta __Artemis __necesita __alguien __que __la __abrace __de __vez __en __cuando. __Ella __también __estuvo __en __ese __ejercicio __de __entrenamiento, __¡Estuvo __en __coma, __por __Dios! __No __la __cagues. __Simplemente, __no __la __cagues.__"_

El joven de cabellos rojos carraspeó, y miró en otra dirección.

—Me... me alegro. Me alegro de que lo entiendas. —dijo, en un tartamudeo nervioso.

Artemis dejó caer un poco los hombros, ¿Decepcionada?

Por un instante, por la forma en que él la miró, la calidez con que le tocó la mejilla...

Bueno, estaba probando su teoría de que Chico Bocón era eso, solamente. Aire caliente.

—Entonces, ¿Estás bien ahora? —le preguntó la chica, volviendo a su tono normal.

—Voy a estar mejor, supongo. ¿Quieres volver? —

Ella le dio un puñetazo ligero en el pecho, y sonrió:

—Y que sea rápido, Baywatch, o le voy a decir a Batman que me secuestraste, y me obligaste a ver películas de terror baratas durante toda la noche. Eres un auténtico psicópata, y tu comportamiento de estos días sólo me dará la razón. Me muero por saber qué diría Black Canary de eso. —

— ¿Rápido? —rebatió Wally, con tono orgulloso— ¿En serio? Cuidado con lo que pides, hermosa. Podrías obtenerlo. —

La recogió en sus brazos antes de que Artemis pudiera decir algo a favor o en contra, y un zumbido de velocidad llenó los oídos de la joven, mientras recorrían a la carrera todo el ancho del país. Ella se arrebujó mejor contra el pecho del corredor, con una sonrisa orgullosa como la de él. La había llamado "_hermosa__"_. Sólo una vez él se había referido a ella en tan atentos términos; pero eso no contaba. Estaban en el desierto de Bialya y ambos habían perdido la memoria, así que no tenía relevancia. De todos modos, no pudo detener el revoloteo que le subió por el estómago, ni la ansiedad que hizo latir su corazón más rápido al escuchar esa palabra en los labios de Wally. Sin miedo, la joven arquera se animó a depositar un beso en su mejilla pecosa y caliente, apenas un roce nimio, pero con la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor...

_Para qué... _

Wally se sorprendió tanto de aquel dulce contacto, que tropezó, y terminaron rodando por más de cincuenta yardas en un campo de maíz, en Kansas. Obviamente, Artemis fue la única que salió herida, con raspones y cortadas en los brazos y las piernas.

Y quiso matarlo, por supuesto.

Pero volvieron a la Cueva vivos, y juntos, al fin y al cabo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

— ¡Argh! ¡Chico-Barril-sin-Fondo se terminó toda la leche, otra vez! —exclamó Artemis, molesta.

M'Gann se asomó sobre la puerta del refrigerador, y la joven rubia le mostró un cartón de leche vacío, con marcas de dientes. Todos estaban listos para ir a la escuela, al menos, aquellos que asistían. Las dos chicas se volvieron y miraron a Wally, quien estaba intentando recoger sus libros y atarse los cordones al mismo tiempo, sentado en el piso del a cocina. Él alzó la cabeza ante la "mención" de su persona, y miró el cartón de leche con desdén:

—Ésos no son mis dientes. Yo prefiero morder cosas más suaves. —se quejó, con una ceja enarcada.

La forma en que miró a Artemis durante medio segundo hizo que ésta se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pero pasó desapercibida para la joven marciana.

—Genial, ¿Tengo que echarle la culpa a Lobo, entonces? —se quejó la arquera, con un carraspeo.

— ¡Es tarde! —dijo M'Gann, horrorizada, y apuntó con un dedo hacia el reloj digital de la cocina.

Conner ya la estaba esperando en la puerta, con sus libros y la mochila de su novia. Y en su rostro ya había una mueca de impaciencia, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar. M'Gann flotó hasta él y recibió la mochila de sus brazos, acelerada. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego lo empujó hacia la salida de la Cueva, sin dejar de repetir que era muy tarde y no quería que el profesor de su primer período la regañara. Conner dijo algo al respecto que sonó más como un gruñido protector...

Artemis botó el cartón de leche a la basura, y sacó un yogurt de la nevera.

—... adiós a la comida más importante del día, M'Gann tiene razón, es tarde. —murmuró.

Un zumbido a sus espaldas y una corriente de viento en la nuca la hicieron volverse, y en el silencio de la guarida se encontró con un Wally ya arreglado y muy sonriente, que le presentaba un desayuno caliente sacado vaya uno a saber de dónde.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? —le dijo él, con esa sonrisa pícara abierta en toda la cara— ¿Tienes miedo de que te pongan una nota de retraso en tu impecable expediente? Siéntate y come, tenemos tiempo. Con Kid Flash, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. —

El pecho de Artemis se infló por un segundo, con emoción.

La había llamado _"__hermosa__"_ de nuevo, y con ese tonito ronroneante que...

—La última vez que me fijé, Baywatch, no podías volver el tiempo atrás. —

—Quince segundos, Artemis. De aquí a la Gotham Academy sólo hay quince segundos de distancia, te llevaré de un tirón y antes que lo notes, estarás sentada en tu pupitre, preguntándote cómo rayos llegaste allí. ¿No puedes tomarte diez minutos para comer bien? ¿O es que tu afición por hacerme desplantes llega incluso a esto? —se burló Wally, y tomó asiento.

La joven arquera parpadeó varias veces, incómoda. Él estaba SENTADO.

Quieto. Y le ofrecía un vaso de plástico con cacao caliente, su favorito.

_¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo supo?_

No recordaba haber hablado de tantas cosas, la noche anterior.

Cuando volvieron de California, Wally pasó como una luz por una farmacia abierta las 24 horas y compró gasas y alcohol, todavía disculpándose con la chica por el tropiezo y por los raspones. Pero insistió en que fue culpa de ella, porque lo distrajo _con__lo__que__hizo._El muchacho aún recordaba lo cálido que se había sentido en ese instante, y el terrible calor que le subió por todo el cuerpo cuando sintió su pie atorarse en el pastizal...

Pasó el resto de las horas, hasta el amanecer, encargándose de las heridas de la chica, con paciencia y tesón. Nada de lo que ella dijera, ni cuán fuerte amenazara con golpearlo, haría que cambiara de parecer. Artemis lo acusó de terco, de tonto, de torpe, de bocón y de muchas cosas más, y él contestó a todo con uno que otro asentimiento de la cabeza, mientras usaba las gasas y el alcohol en ella. Lo más difícil fue curar los raspones de sus piernas. ¡Fue tan incómodo, vergonzoso! Tenía que (quería) TOCARLA, y se sentía tan torpe al hacerlo, ¡Como si la piel de Artemis fuera de papel, y tuviera miedo de romperla! Tan delicada, tan suave. Le temblaron tanto las manos, que llegó a temer de que Artemis se riera de sus inexperiencias.

Pero ella no se rió. Estaba tan incómoda como él con la situación. Pero cálida, en confianza.

Hey, que, después de todo... sólo tenían quince años.

Podían pretender que sabían mucho del amor, pero al fin y al cabo, estaban en blanco.

Probablemente, esa misma noche habían empezado a escribir un poco sobre el tema en las páginas de sus vidas, pero mucho les faltaba para que aprendieran realmente algo de valor, o supieran apreciar el sentimiento en su totalidad.

_Lo único que Wally West sabía era que **le ****importaba** esa chica que tenía en frente._

Y que ella no rechazaba sus intenciones.

Mientras el sol salía y se hacían las seis de la mañana, hora en que todos en la Cueva empezaban a prepararse para ir a clases, ellos dos permanecieron juntos en un risco del Monte Justicia, hablando de sus cosas, mirando el brillo anaranjado del horizonte marítimo. No hablaron de cosas muy profundas o muy secretas, pero sí de cosas que servían para conocerse mejor, a fin de cuentas. Él habló de su tío Barry, de sus padres, de cómo se sentía siendo un héroe _junior_, de su vida en la escuela, de sus amigos "normales"... de las cosas que le gustaban, que no eran muy difíciles de descifrar. Artemis no habló tanto por su propia voluntad, ella fue más de responder las mil y un preguntas que Wally le hizo, haciendo justicia a su carácter hiperactivo e hiperansioso.

Pero ella estaba bastante segura de que no le había hablado del cacao caliente.

Ni de los recuerdos que le traía esa bebida.

—Vamos, siéntate. Desayuna conmigo. —le pidió Wally, moviendo las cejas rítmicamente.

Artemis no supo si reírse de su cara, de su sonrisa o de sus pecas marrones. Pero se recogió un poco la falda del uniforme y se sentó al lado de él, aceptando el vaso de plástico. Miró el contenido con cierta sospecha, y sonrió. Chocolate con mucha espuma y chispas. Esa sonrisa tan agradecida se la devolvió a Wally, y bebió un sorbo.

— ¿Cómo supiste? —le preguntó, después de constatar que era realmente MUY delicioso.

—Todas las chicas adoran el chocolate. —

Artemis le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, mirándolo con mala cara. Wally se rió bajito.

—No vayas por ahí asumiendo que me conoces, Wally West. No sabes nada de mí. —

—... bueno, sé que eres bastante predecible. —

Ella lo miró de reojo, mientras mordía un _pretzel_ tibio, con una ceja en alto. Masticó y tragó, y lo observó comer de su bolsa de bizcochos con azúcar al tiempo que se atragantaba con el vaso de cacao con leche extra grande. Cuando él se percató de su mirada, le devolvió el estudio visual durante un rato, como en una batalla de voluntades, hasta que la joven arquera hizo una mueca con los labios y dejó su bebida en la mesada, con cierto enfado.

— ¿Así que soy predecible? —soltó Artemis, con ironía.

—Diría que bastante, sí. Definitivamente. —la acusó él, y sacó otro bizcocho de la bolsa.

Eso fue suficiente.

_Él NO la había llamado predecible, como cualquier chica._

_**Él NO había querido decir que ella era como cualquier chica, de hecho. **_

Artemis se levantó de su asiento y le quitó el bizcocho de las manos. Se paró frente a él, en el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas, y agarró con cierta rudeza el cuello de su ridícula camisa de cuadrillé rojo y amarillo. No estaba segura de si era un buen momento para algo así, o de si realmente tenía valor para hacerlo, pero ESO fue sin duda lo más impredecible que se le ocurrió.

Hasta Artemis Crock tenía, de vez en cuando, deseos de hacer algo loco.

Wally estuvo a punto de desaparecer de allí en un zumbido, pero no pudo.

_Fue demasiado rápida como para esquivarla._

La joven rubia tiró de la camisa del muchacho hasta que sus labios chocaron con los de él, y se puso inmediatamente roja. A eso ni siquiera se le podía llamar "beso", ¡Pero se sintió tan avergonzada! Más que nada, porque Wally no le estaba respondiendo. Artemis no se detuvo a considerar siquiera que quizá él no hacía más que quedarse petrificado, porque no sabía qué hacer, abrumado por su contacto y su cercanía. O no supo qué hacer, hasta que el instinto se lo dijo.

Despacio, el muchacho cerró los ojos y levantó las manos hasta que encontró la cintura de la joven arquera, y se inclinó rápidamente hacia delante, previendo que Artemis iba a retirarse, quizá avergonzada por sus acciones. No se lo permitió.

_No iba a dejar que ella se le escapara justo cuando descubría cuál era la respuesta perfecta._

Gimió algo similar a un murmullo contra los labios de la chica, y le devolvió el beso.

Los dedos de Artemis apretaron con más fuerza el cuello de su camisa, y lo empujó hacia atrás, sin romper el beso. Ni toda la ciencia del mundo pudo explicarle a Wally el significado mágico de lo que sentía vibrar en su estómago, ese calorcito agradable que sentía correr en sus venas. Ni siquiera cómo era posible que, estando quieto, su respiración se agitase. Podía correr cien mil kilómetros a su máxima velocidad y ni siquiera alterarse, pero ella lo tocaba y no sólo sus pulmones necesitaban más aire, sino que también su corazón necesitaba bombear más sangre. Sus brazos la rodearon con más fuerza, y cuando ella respiró contra su boca en un suspiro lleno de alivio y ansiedad, el instinto de Wally habló de nuevo.

"_Bésala, con todas tus fuerzas. No la dejes dudar de lo que sientes."_

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de profundizar más ese delicioso momento, cuando sintió la mordida de ella en su labio inferior, y dio un saltito en la banqueta. Artemis retrocedió un paso, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. La respiración de la chica estaba tan agitada como la del propio Wally, y en sus ojos había una mueca de espanto. Pero no había salido del alcance de las manos de él, algo no la dejó alejarse demasiado de su proximidad.

—Te... te mordí. —observó ella, en tono de disculpa.

Wally se tocó el labio, pero no tenía sangre. Y no dolía.

Trató de no pensar en el placentero escalofrío que le había bajado por la espalda al sentir la mordida.

—Y eso fue bien impredecible, hermosa. —le respondió el muchacho, con picardía.

— ¿_**ESO**_ fue impredecible? ¡Te besé! ¡Y nunca había hecho una cosa así con nadie antes, tonto! —

Él alzó una ceja, divertido:

—Sí, que me mordieras, eso no me lo esperaba. El beso, sí. Sabía que tarde o temprano, no podrías resistirte a los encantos del _Wall-man_. —retrucó, y se bajó de la banqueta con un salto. Echó mano de su mochila y del portafolios de ella, y se lo tendió— Todas caen bajo el hechizo. —

Indignada, Artemis cerró los puños, pensando en golpearlo MUCHO.

Agarró su portafolios y amenazó con lanzar el golpe directo a la cara risueña de Wally, pero él ya no estaba allí cuando pudo moverse. Una estela roja y azul desapareció en el vano de la puerta, y Artemis se quedó tragando rabia en la cocina. Soltó un alarido de frustración, ¡Era imposible! ¡Cómo la hacía rabiar! Y lo peor fue que, otra vez, no pudo encontrar una frase qué devolverle, hasta pasado un rato...

— ¡Como si tú hubieras besado a una chica antes! —gritó, pensando que ya estaba sola en la Cueva.

Un viento detrás de ella, y de nuevo estaba en los brazos de alguien, moviéndose muy rápido a través de las calles de Happy Harbor. Esquivando coches y autobuses, temiendo estrellarse en cualquier cruce de calles, Artemis cedió al pánico un instante y se abrazó al cuello de Wally, mientras él se reía de su repentino temor por la velocidad.

—Okay, concederé que no me esperaba que me besaras ni que me mordieras, si prometes que no vas a matarme. ¿Trato? ¡Te estoy llevando a la escuela, ya me debes favores! —se rindió él, su voz ni siquiera agitada por la carrera.

_¿Cómo lo hacía?_

¡Ella no era la que estaba corriendo, y ya no podía controlar su pulso!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! —chilló ella, y escondió la cara en el cuello de Wally, cuando pasaron muy cerca de un camión que transportaba contenedores— ¡No te mataré, pero ve más desapacio, por favor! ¡Quiero llegar viva a clases! —

—Trato. —aceptó él, entre risas.

Aminoró sólo un poco la velocidad, para que Artemis se tranquilizara.

Y cuando ella se animó a salir de su "escondite" en el cálido abrigo del pecho del muchacho, vio que estaban frente a la reja de Gotham Academy. Dick Grayson, un novato de primer año, les esperaba del otro lado de las rejas, con cara de ansiedad, acompañado por otra niña pelirroja que siempre estaba con él. Incluso, cuando Artemis se vino a dar cuenta, ya estaba de pie en la acera y Wally le había puesto su portafolios de nuevo en la mano. Y otra vez tenía esa sonrisa idiota en la cara. Podría golpearlo por sonreír así, pero prefería verlo alegre y tontorrón antes que como lo había visto en esos últimos días. Wally West no era sombrío. Él era dinámica pura.

_Pura alegría, puro calor. _

Artemis sonrió, finalmente, con una mueca verdadera y contenta.

Él sonrió más ampliamente al verla así, más animada, y se inclinó en su dirección.

La joven arquera se puso colorada, pensando que iba a besarla delante del novato, y puso las manos sobre el pecho de Wally, pensando en empujarlo. Pero él no la besó, y para cuando Artemis lo notó, él le había quitado el lacito azul de raso que debería estar hecho un moño discreto en el ojal de su chaqueta de fieltro negro...

—Hey, ¿Qué haces? Eso es mío. —replicó ella, al ver el lacito entre los dedos de Wally.

—... _souvenir._ —respondió el muchacho, pícaro.

Esa vez, sí le robó un beso rápido, (la tomó tan desprevenida, que la hizo enfadar y sonrojar a la vez) y cuando Artemis quiso soltar un grito de frustración por sus acciones siempre tan impulsivas, Kid Flash ya no estaba allí. Detrás de ella, escuchó una risita fantasmal que le era sospechosamente familiar, pero sólo se encontró con Dick Grayson y su amiga, Barbara Gordon, que la estaban mirando con curiosidad.

La joven arquera se alisó el pelo y el uniforme, y carraspeó.

— ¿Qué están viendo, ustedes? —les dijo a los otros dos, y a sus sonrisitas cómplices.

Dick y Bárbara negaron con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír, y salieron prácticamente corriendo, mientras la campana de la escuela sonaba por segunda y última vez. Artemis gruñó con irritación, y traspasó las rejas principales de la Academia, que ya se estaban cerrando automáticamente. Sólo una vez miró hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar suspirar lentamente, mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban en un gris más amable y contento. Hubiera querido tener los poderes mentales de M'Gann en ese momento, para decirle a Wally que pasara por ella a la salida de la escuela...

Así podían seguir practicando sobre "ser impredecibles".

No iba a negar que el mocoso tontorrón le gustaba. Es decir, ¿Tenía forma de negarlo?

_Hasta ella necesitaba alguien en quién apoyarse, de vez en cuando._

**-0-0-0-0-0- FIN -0-0-0-0-0-**

_A/N: Bueno, a esta altura, "Failsafe" debe ser el capítulo/prompt más quemado de la serie, porque lo ha usado casi medio mundo (por lo menos, medio fandom en inglés). Es que, es irresistible. Es un punto de inflexión tan perfecto, que no dudamos que vendrá la tan esperada reconciliación entre Wally y Artemis una vez que logren superar los eventos de ese episodio, y aceptar lo que empiezan a sentir el uno por el otro._

_Ok, sólo diciendo/fantaseando... no sé lo que los guionistas nos deparen, yo sospecho que en algún punto de la historia, antes del final de temporada, Artemis tendrá que traicionar a sus amigos y Wally se sentirá muy dolido por todo eso. Pobrecito, ya me lo puedo imaginar. ¡Oh, alabados sean los guionistas! Por lo pronto, yo agradezco enormemente a quien se acerque a leer y mucho más si se animan a dejar un comentario, para seguir fangirleando :) ¡Abrazos!_


End file.
